


Мир потерянный, мир обретённый

by fandom Heroes NBC 2020 (fandomHeroesNBC), WN (W_N)



Category: Heroes (TV 2006), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHeroesNBC/pseuds/fandom%20Heroes%20NBC%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN
Relationships: Nathan Petrelli/Peter Petrelli
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Мир потерянный, мир обретённый

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Пьюти-фьют](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917739) by [fandom Heroes NBC 2020 (fandomHeroesNBC)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHeroesNBC/pseuds/fandom%20Heroes%20NBC%202020). 




End file.
